Evil Lord Wrath
Evil Lord Wrath (イビルロード・ラース) is an Evil Lord of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. He serves as one of Demiurge's subordinates in the 7th Floor. Appearance Evil Lord Wrath has the appearance of a fearsome demon with fangs protruding from his mouth and his body covered in scales. He has stout arms and sharp claws, as well as flaming wings and a snake-like tail. Personality Like most demons, Evil Lord Wrath views humans as lesser lifeforms. Background Evil Lord Wrath is one of Demiurge's personal bodyguards. He is a demon estimated to be around level 84. It would usually be spawned in Demiurge's realm of the Underground Volcano, near the door to the 8th Floor. He bears responsibility for guarding it. Chronology The Undead King Arc Evil Lord Wrath alongside with the other Evil Lords were in the entrance of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. When Momonga appears, they all recognize him due to his aura and block his path. They get confused for why he is there and for why he is wearing armor and calling himself Dark Warrior. Demiurge appears shortly afterwards to greet Momonga despite hiding his identity while Wrath and his fellow Evil Lords bow down in reverence. Demiurge then requested his master to take either him or one of the Evil Lords like Wrath as his escort. Later, Albedo appears and asks where Demiurge is. The Evil Lords informs her that he left with Dark Warrior. After confirming that the Dark Warrior is Momonga, Albedo plans to go where he is but decides to first take a bath since she doesn’t want to show Momonga her filthy self. Evil Lord Envy then suggested her to present her current attire, saying that a beautiful woman like Albedo would be best served by showing the signs of doing hard work. Evil Lord Wrath and Evil Lord Greed also support her opinion and they are able to convince Albedo.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 3: Battle of Carne Village The Emissary of the King Arc Evil Lord Wrath alongside with the other Evil Lords patrolled the grounds of the 7th Floor. They encountered a Death Knight under orders from Ainz Ooal Gown to see Demiurge. The demons quickly directed it to Demiurge's dwelling.Overlord Blu-ray 01 Special: The Emissary of the King The Men in the Kingdom Arc Evil Lord Wrath alongside with the other Evil Lords participated in Demiurge's plan, Operation Gehenna.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 7: Attack Preparations They were ordered by Demiurge to summon an army of demons in the capital of the Re-Estize Kingdom.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc and ''The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom II Arc'' During the Invasion of the Roble Holy Kingdom, Demiurge used his magic to summon another Evil Lord Wrath to act as Jaldabaoth's true demon form.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 1: The Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth Abilities and Powers Evil Lord Wrath's level is around level 84. He can summon an army of demons as shown in the plan Operation Gehenna. He can also summon Evil Lords at a lower level. As a physical-attacker type Evil Lord, it had a very high HP overall. His skin is very durable, to the point Safarlisia cannot cut through it. While he is a pure warrior type, the Evil Lord of Wrath’s spells were not particularly fearsome as well as not having the skills to strengthen them. Not only that, but the monster's magic-related stats were very low. In addition, one troublesome point about the Evil Lord Wrath was that it was very hard to manage its hate. Evil Lord Wrath built aggro more easily than other Evil Lords. Ainz had heard tank-type players say that the most aggravating thing about dealing with multiple Evil Lords at once was how to keep the Evil Lord Wrath from going off-target. Also, it had the special ability to do more damage and gain more defense the higher its hate value became. Passive * Fiery Aura: While it was not an impressive power, this flaming aura simply inflicted fire damage in an area of effect. * Spell Resistance: His resistance is depended on the attacker’s own strength. Active * Astral Smite: A 8th tier spell. it is an attack that is effective against Ethereal beings. This also counts against beings, who are temporarily Ethereal. * Blasphemy: A 7th tier spell. * Distort Moral: A 8th tier spell. * Field of Unclean: A 10th tier spell. * Fireball: A 3rd tier spell that allows the caster to summon a large fireball that is used for attacks. * Flamewing: A 6th tier spell. * Greater Rejection: A 9th tier spell. * Greater Teleportation: A 7th tier spell, that allows instantaneous transition without restriction to distance. * Greater Word of Curse: A 7th tier spell. * Hellflame: A 7th tier spell that shoots out a very small flame that will then latch onto a target and become a raging inferno that burns anything to ashes with black flames. * Insanity: A 8th tier spell. * Meteor Fall: A 10th tier spell that casts down a flaming meteorite. * Napalm: A 7th tier spell. * Slow: A 3rd tier spell that slows down an enemy's movement. * Soul-Bought Miracle: Inspired by stories of selling one's soul to the devil to fulfill a wish, allows the use of one of any spell under the 8th tier. * Teleportation: A 5th tier spell that allows the caster to teleport over a distance. * Time Stop: A 10th tier spell that stops the enemy for a specific amount of time. * Vermillion Nova: A 9th tier spell. It is an attack the target with a pillar of flame. Deals Fire-based type of damage. * Wall of Hell: A 6th tier spell. * Wave of Pain: A 8th tier spell. Relationships Ainz Ooal Gown Like the rest of the NPCs, he is absolutely loyal to Ainz. Even though he didn’t understand and was confused about why he was wearing an armor and calling himself Dark Warrior, Evil Lord Wrath still respected his decisions. Demiurge Evil Lord Wrath is one of Demiurge's personal bodyguards. He participated in Demiurge's plan, Operation Gehenna by summoning an army of demons in the royal capital of Re-Estize Kingdom. Later, there was a summoned Evil Lord Wrath being serves as Jaldabaoth's true demon form during the operation. Albedo Evil Lord Wrath supported the idea of Albedo meeting Momonga with her current dirty attire. He is also afraid of her and knows that he can't hide anything from her. Trivia Quotes References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Manga= Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NPCs Category:Demons Category:Warriors Category:Magic Casters Category:Summoners Category:Evil Lords Category:7th Floor Hierarchy Category:Nazarick